1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the distribution of water or other liquids, comprising a tank with at least one inlet and two or more outlets adapted to deliver equal amounts of liquid.
This invention in a practical embodiment, concerns a distribution shaft or tank for water, in particular water either for infiltration in the soil or for irrigation of agricultural areas, where it is often desirable to distribute the water evenly over large areas. Normally the distribution shaft will be connected to an external water source, which distributes the water evenly to one or more outlets. After the setting up of the distribution shaft, its outlets must be adjusted with accuracy so that the water flux to the outgoing pipes/channels is distributed approximately evenly between these. This adjustment is not easy, as the outlets are usually to be found in the bottom of a narrow shaft, often two or three meters below ground level. The adjustment must be carried out, not only at the setting up of the shaft, but continually through the years because the least level difference between the lowest point of the water outlets, where water starts running out to the outlet pipes from the distribution shaft, entails large differences in the water volume from the outlet of the distribution shaft. There are distribution shafts that can be adjusted from ground level, but this is a time consuming process where one has to use tools with long handles, good lighting and adequate measuring devices. Furthermore, movable parts have a tendency to jamming, as they are exposed to influx of sludge to the areas about to be repaired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A distribution shaft or tank for infiltration, involving drawbacks as explained immediately above, is described in Norwegian patent specification No. 151,051. Also No. 176,976 shows a valve design of some interest in this connection. Other prior art, being of still less relevance, is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,591,453 and 2,518,292.
There are many reasons why distribution shafts change their position across time. It often happens because of movements in the ground by loose fillers, generally unstable masses, for example by passage of a tractor nearby. In countries where the ground is normally frozen during certain periods, this is considered to be the main reason for the necessary frequent adjustments of distribution shafts.